


Happy Birthday to a Sunflower~!

by MarshallDFaythe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday Sunshine, Some mentions of depression, Spoiling Prompto for his birthday, Sweetness, but all is well, but overall it's a warm and happy fic, like he deserves, lots and lots of fluff, there is one kind of dramatic/angsty moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshallDFaythe/pseuds/MarshallDFaythe
Summary: A very sweet fluffy fic containing moments between Prompto and each Chocobro. It shows their developing friendships in a warm, lighthearted way. I feel like we see and hear a lot of teasing in the actual game, and we really don't get to see much sweet or gentle bonding between the boys. This is a Prompto appreciation fic for his birthday, celebrating a boy who always puts others before him.





	Happy Birthday to a Sunflower~!

_ ~Noctis~ _

Noctis was an enigma. Prompto spent years learning his patterns, behaviors, little mannerisms. He wanted so desperately to reach him-to communicate on the same level. At times in the beginning of their friendship, Prompto found Noctis cold and closed off. There were things he wouldn't speak of, subjects he dare not breech. He walked on eggshells around the young Prince. When Prompto was starting to think perhaps Noctis would leave himself closed off for good, his friend surprised him.

It was a cold, rainy day in November. The leaves had turned colors by now, their golds, reds and oranges painting the sky. Prompto found this time of year to be lovely, beyond what it seemed a camera lens could showcase some days. The bubbly blonde happily snapped pictures of the scenery as he walked to Noct's apartment in the downtown area. Normally, Ignis would pick him up as per Noct's request, but today Prompto felt like surprising him.

His exuberant knock resounded through his friend's apartment. Prompto bounced on his heels for a bit, wondering why Noctis wasn't answering. He was about to knock again when the door swung open. There was a foul stench in the air, and Noct looked like a mess in sweat pants and shaggy hair. Clearly expecting someone else, the onyx-haired male looked mortified.

''Prompto....! I...today really isn't a good time.'' Prompto wondered if the sound of his heart breaking was audible. He really didn't want to walk all the way home in this blustery fall weather.

''O-oh. I'm sorry, I just wanted to surprise you!'' Noctis looked embarrassed, his eyes downcast.

''I guess you can come in...just don't say anything, okay?''

''Why would I-''

''Just don't. Please.'' The pleading look in those stormy eyes of his made Prompto nod gently. He let the other male lead him inside and he was greeted with a horribly dirty apartment-a sink full of dishes, stained counter tops, trash everywhere, the smell of rotting food in the air.

''Noct...'' Prompto looked around in shock.

''I know. It's horrible. I let it get bad, and I know it's not okay. I've already got Ignis up my ass about it...'' Noctis admitted, the shame obvious in his voice. He threw himself on his messy couch, hugging a couch pillow tightly.

''Buddy, I know you don't like talking about stuff, but seriously...are you okay?'' Prom's voice warbled a bit out of fear, unsure if his friend would lash out. He gently set his bag on one of the messy counter tops, moving a little closer with his wobbly jelly legs.

''Yeah? Why wouldn't I be? Just stressed. When I get stressed sometimes I let things go...'' Noctis mumbled into the pillow, facing away from Prompto.

''Uh huh. When is the last time you ate anything? I saw you kinda skim lunch today. Normally the only thing off the menu for you is their broccoli.'' He says this with an amused tone, rubbing his arm gently.

''Um...Ignis brought me food Monday...'' Noctis' voice was also guilty there, as if it was somehow his  _ fault  _ he hadn't been eating or taking care of himself. Prompto was immediately worried.

''Just haven't felt like eating, or?''

''Yeah, I guess... Just feel like sleeping all the time...Even when I'm not really tired.''

''I'm not the best chef, but if I made something, would you eat it?''

''Maybe...''  _ A 'maybe' is better than a 'no' _ , Prompto decided. He rolled up his sleeves and did a few of the dishes so that he could make grilled cheese sandwiches.

''Smells really good.'' Noctis eventually rolls over to face his friend again, the smell wafting through the house.

''I haven't eaten one in forever, and it smells so good.'' Prompto practically wailed, rubbing his stomach.

''So, make one for yourself.''

''Me? No way. All that cheese, butter, bread...so bad for me.''

''One treat won't spoil your entire diet.''

''I'll...eat one if you'll eat yours.'' Prompto put a hand on his hip. Noctis thought for a moment he reminded him of Ignis. The Prince smiled.

''Alright, alright. I'll eat the damn sandwich.''

''Good. I'm just really worried about you, dude.

''No need to be. It's just a phase.''

''It's not, and whoever told you that is wrong.''

''It's...that's what my Dad calls it-''

''Then he doesn't understand how mental illnesses work.''

''Come again?'' Noctis quirked an eyebrow, halfway between amused that Prompto would say something so bold and shocked that he would imply he was sick.

''I think you have depression, Noct. I'm not a therapist, but all the signs are there. The sleeping difficulties, constantly feeling fatigued, being so stressed that your apartment falls apart...you're not a neat freak, but dude... we both know you hate living like this.'' Prompto gently flopped his finished sandwich onto a plate before presenting it to the Prince. Noctis took it gently, his thoughts whirring around. Prompto could see him processing everything slowly, the gears turning.

''How do I fix it?'' Noct looked up at him. There was a sort of silent desperation there- a want to be better, a  _ need  _ to be better.

''I...err...that's hard. It's not exactly something you can wave away. If you want it better, you need to see someone and get some type of help.''

''Between work, school, training, royalty bullshit...I'll never have time. They'll never allow that.''

''Your Dad really does care about you, Noct. If you asked him to, he would-''

''No, he doesn't.'' The Prince flops onto the couch, slowly starting to eat. It was a simple sentence, but it ripped the breath right from the blonde's lungs.

''Noctis-''

''He cares about the Kingdom way more than me. That's how this whole royalty thing goes, right? If I tell him, 'I'm fucking depressed and I want to see a therapist,' he's just gonna dismiss it.''

''Then how about,'' Prompto began, sitting on the table across from Noct. ''telling him, 'Dad, I'm depressed and I need help.' Maybe if you sound less hostile...''

''You don't get it.'' Noctis set his half eaten food aside, suddenly feeling like he was part of some horrible interrogation by his best friend.

''I don't get it, huh? I know what it's like to have parents who don't care about you. Why do you think I walk everywhere? Do odd jobs to pay for my shitty digital camera? Why do you think I was so fat to begin with? No one cared about me, Noctis. I know what it's like. He cares. In his own little ways. Even with all the shit he's gotta do, he does want to make an effort. I can tell from some of the stuff you've told me.'' Prompto explains, looking down at his hands. His nails dug into his skin. Noctis chewed his lip, feeling terrible because he hadn't known. He hadn't put two and two together, really. He knew Prompto's parents weren't around much, but he never had a guess as to how that made his friend feel. In fact, Prom had always seemed so sunny and bright...this was the first time he had ever heard his blonde friend's voice waver from the force of holding tears back.

''Dude, holy shit....I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...'' The dark haired man rested his face in his hands. He was terrible at communicating, wasn't he? Just fucking garbage at it. His own thoughts began to attack him, pulling him under. That was when arms encircled him protectively. Noctis picked his head up and blinked, his face full of soft, yellow hair.

''Noct. I'm not upset with you, okay? You didn't know. I just want you to think about him and how much stuff he has to do constantly. It doesn't mean he doesn't care. At least try it, please? I want you to get better. You shouldn't have to live with this every day. No one should.'' Prompto's words resonated in Noctis, and he closed his eyes. Despite normally being uncomfortable with touch, Noct gently leaned against him and hugged the other man back.

''Yeah, okay...I'll try.'' Noctis nodded gently. He could feel and hear the sigh of relief Prompto gave out-as if he were expecting an explosion. Then, it occurred to Noctis, perhaps he  _ was.  _ Ignis had warned Noctis about how dangerous his temper was. Perhaps Prompto knew, or was afraid or provoking him?

The boys broke apart from their hug and Noctis tried to finish his food. His heart really did seem to feel a bit lighter. Prompto was here, seeing him in his messiest, ugliest form and he wasn't judging him. He wasn't angry, or disappointed. Instead, he was understanding and compassionate. Noct found himself wanting to be like Prompto. He knew he would remember this moment for a long, long time.

''Prompto, make yourself something to eat. You got distracted by me being an asshole and you didn't.'' Noctis pointed out, flopping back on the couch.

''Not being an asshole, Noct. Just having a really rough time right now. It won't always be like this, yeah? I'll have your back, even if it is.'' Prompto gives him that signature, charmingly lopsided grin. Noctis can't help the smile he returns, nodding slowly.

''Thanks, Prompto.''

''Here to help...!'' The blonde nodded, heading back into the kitchen.

''Hey, um...when you're done eating, wanna play some Assassin's Creed together or something?''

''Hell yeah.'' His friend shouts, his voice muffled as he had his head in the fridge. The Prince laughed, firing up the game console.

  
  
  


_ ~Ignis~ _

Ignis was harder to figure out. Prompto didn't think they had anything in common at all. How would Ignis and Gladio ever be alright with Prom hanging out around the Prince if they didn't like him? It felt like he was under pressure to get them to like him, and his best attempts seemed to blow up in his face. His last attempt at friendship had been when he baked cookies for the first time-but added salt instead of sugar as his shakers at home had no labels and they had somehow been swapped. They were horrible and made Ignis sick. Prompto felt so terrible, he had written him three get well cards.

Prompto had gotten to Noct's house early one afternoon. Noctis decided to give him a key, as he had indoor plants that needed care and he was often too busy to remember taking care of them. Prom hadn't expected Ignis to be there, cleaning away. He looked up from his scrubbing and acknowledged him with his usual regal manners.

''Hello there, Prompto. Nice to see you.''

''Uh, hey. Noct gave me a key so I could take care of his plants?'' Prompto slid his shoes off, gently heading inside.

''I've already done so, but thank you. I apologize, I didn't realize His Highness had you do that for him.''

''No worries...! Um, I guess I'll...show myself out...?''

''Actually I was just about to take a break and make dinner for when Noctis returns. Would you care to join me?'' Prompto's heart began to flutter with anxiety. What on earth could the adviser want with him? Was he about to get scolded? Should he turn him down? Then again, he hadn't had Ignis' food in a while and it was amazing. The very thought made his mouth water.

''Yeah, I'd love to....Do you need help making it?''

''I'd love some.'' Ignis gently wipes his forehead, discarding the used sponge in the sink. Prompto nodded, watching him nervously. He helped Ignis prepare dumplings, being as delicate and as careful as he could be while the other man instructed him.

''You have the makings of a good cook, Prompto.''

''You really think so?'' The blonde laughed nervously, not really believing someone as talented as Ignis would compliment him in such a manner.

''Absolutely. You have the patience, the eagerness to learn. Do you cook for yourself often?''

''I wouldn't really call it cooking. I mostly make salads. Maybe a few other things.'' Prompto shakes his head softly as he shapes a dumpling.

''If you'd like, I can teach you? I know you have a diet of sorts, and I really wouldn't mind helping you keep track of your nutrition.''

''That's really nice of you....'' Prompto was genuinely shocked. He always felt Ignis didn't like him, but here he was offering to help him? Since when did he notice Prompto was on a diet, by the way? The blonde was lost in thoughts for a moment.

''I'll admit,'' Ignis began, the tone gentle, ''my help is not fully without motivation. Prince Noctis has been doing fairly well at taking care of his apartment lately. My cleaning normally lasts all night, but I was done within fifteen minutes. It would seem he's even tried learning how to cook for himself, something he had only really attempted once or twice after a fight. Do you know what might have brought a change in him?''

Prompto looked over at the other man in confusion, tanzanite eyes searching for an explanation in his own head. He found one, though it was flimsy at best.

''Ah...Noct and I talked a few weeks back...about depression.'' He chewed his lip as he watched the adviser's poker face vanish momentarily. He looked shocked.

''Depression?'' Ignis mulled the word over, setting a perfectly round dumpling in the skillet to join the others. ''Do you think Noctis has depression?''

''Yeah...I do.'' Prompto swallowed his anxiety to answer. Noct needed help, and the less he had to reach out to ask for it, the better. If Prom could be the bridge between his friend and getting the care he deserved, he would do that. He would do anything for him.

''What did he say when you spoke? Did he feel that way?''

''He was more concerned with fixing it, I guess? He didn't really seem shocked.'' Prompto thinks back on it, biting at his lip some more.

''Astrals....'' The breath Ignis released was a sign of the adviser losing his composure.

''He's gonna be okay. He seemed serious about trying to find a way to get better. Plus, I'll do whatever I can to help....!'' There was silence for a few moments, and Ignis cleared his throat.

''I've been looking after Noct my whole life. All of the signs were there...and I never noticed. All of those times I called him indolent, lazy, irresponsible...''

''Hey, you didn't know. It can be really hard to notice sometimes, even if the symptoms are right there. It's probably even harder if you don't suffer from it yourself...'' Prompto genuinely felt horrible. He hadn't expected this reaction from Iggy, who was normally stoic.

''I should have known. I am his adviser, after all. You practically had to fill in for me.'' Ignis sighed, monitoring the dumplings as they fried. He wanted to berate himself for not knowing. This was his job, for Six's sake. How many years did he witness Noctis retreating? How many times had he come here to this dirty apartment and thought his Prince incapable of taking care of himself? It all made such horrible, painful sense. He felt sick.

''Iggy, you're busy all the time, too. It's okay...Noct doesn't blame you, so try not to blame yourself. I don't mind helping out, yeah? That's what friends are for. If I can make his life easier, then I'll do everything I can.'' Prompto's voice reached Ignis about halfway through, and he nodded slowly. He tried to work himself down.

''Despite how rebellious you make the Prince sometimes...You're a good friend. Perhaps I misjudged you at times...thank you for helping him.'' Ignis cleared his throat gently.

''Yeah, of course. So, you gonna get him help?''

''I'll speak to him about a therapist, and we can go from there. As long as he is willing to try, he will always have my aid.'' Ignis nodded gently. Prompto beamed from ear to ear, knowing Noctis would be pleasantly surprised by this.

''Thanks, Iggy. I know Noct will be so relieved.''

''Did he think we wouldn't...? Did he think I wouldn't....?'' Prompto could see the sorrow tinging Ignis' eyes at the thought of his lifetime friend thinking he didn't care enough to support him. So, he lied.

''What? No way! He was just too nervous to say something. He didn't want anyone to judge him.'' Ignis nodded slowly, though he knew the younger was lying through his teeth.

''Thank you, again. For helping me with the cooking, for informing me about Noct.''  _ And for very clearly wanting to spare my feelings. You're very kind.  _ Ignis wanted to say it, but it took a long time for him to let others that close.

''Nah, it was nothing...! I just hope everything turns out for the better. And about the whole...teaching me to cook thing? I'd really like that.''

''Oh! Yes, of course. We can start next Monday? You can help me make Noct's dinners.''

''Awesome! I'm looking forward to it,'' Prompto smiles, and it falls silent for a moment. He clears his throat and drops the next phrase as if it was a loaded bomb, ''I always thought you hated me.''

''What?'' Ignis rescued the perfectly fried dumplings from the pan, setting them on a plate ready to garnish.

''I don't know. I really wanted you to like me...I thought if you and Gladio didn't, then you might not want me hanging out with Noct.''

''Prompto, we've never hated you. Found you to be a reason for Noct's rebellious teen episodes, perhaps. If we truly didn't like you, you would have known.''

''Really? I....'' He washed his hands, his heart feeling so much lighter.

''Absolutely. So, put those worries to rest. Thank you for all of your help today.'' Ignis gave him a very warm smile and Prompto nodded shyly. It was that day he realized they did share something in common....they loved to help others.

  
  


_ ~Gladiolus~ _

If he thought Ignis was hard to read, Gladio was downright impossible. After trying to impress him for weeks in their Crownsguard training sessions, Prompto was beginning to crack.

''I'm never going to be strong enough.'' Prompto tossed his gun aside, sinking to the floor against the locker room wall. He buried his face in his knees, trying not to cry. His aim was fantastic, but his physical prowess was nowhere near Gladio's level. If Noct ever needed him out in the field, he would be as useless as one of his potted plants. He felt like giving up.

''Kid, you did great out there. Don't be so hard on yourself.'' Gladiolus insisted, witnessing the boy's breakdown. Prompto jumped a little, not expecting him to be there.

''Ah, it's fine! I'm fine. It's no big deal.'' Prompto gave him a sunny sweet smile, as if he hadn't just been about to break down in tears.

''Doesn't seem like it to me. No soldier ever got better by beating himself up. You can't win a battle if you're fighting yourself, too.'' Prompto's face fell and his head hung.

''I just want to be as good as you guys...Noct is counting on me to help protect him. I want to do it....but what if I'm just not strong enough?''

''Well, what if Noctis decided he felt that way about being King? What would he do?''

''Panic and probably shut down.'' Prompto responded smoothly. Gladio huffed, rubbing his temple.

''No. I'd sure hope he would work on different ways of improving and maybe even ask for a little help.'' The bigger man nudged Prompto's foot with his. The blonde looked up at him, nodding slowly.

''Um...help?''

''You've got great stamina, kid. Probably more than I've seen in a while. Your movements are quick and jerky, you need to be more graceful. I think you should maybe seek some training with Iggy.''

''You think so?''

''Yeah. Don't get me wrong, I like working with ya. You're a quicker study than Noct, that's for sure.''

''You like working with me?'' Prompto blinked in confusion as Gladio ruffles his hair.

''Hell yeah. You're fun to train. You never backtalk me, or argue. You're always willing to do whatever I ask at the drop of a dime.''

''I...''

''What I mean to say is you're doing good. Keep at it, okay?''

''I don't know...''

''If this is important to you, keep working for it. Trust me. I know what it's like to not feel good at something.'' Gladio sat beside Prompto, and the two men fell silent.

''You think I could ever be as badass as you some day?''

''Me? Keep dreaming.'' Gladio teases, playfully elbowing the smaller man. Prompto laughed, but the sound was hollow. He couldn't relate to Gladio's sense of humor. Despite his best efforts, he truly felt like he would never connect with him the way Noctis did. There would always be a wall between them.

Until the day of the accident.

Noctis and Prompto had been ice skating. It was late in the season, so the ice was supposed to be layered thickly across the lake. The park was quiet, as not many Insomnians came there during the thick of winter. The two boys laughed as they skated along. Prompto was flexible and lithe, which allowed him to have practically no resistance to the ice. Noctis was slower, still nervous. He fell on his ass a few times, getting embarrassed and flustered each time.

''Come on!! Gotta keep up, Noct!'' Prompto snorted, doing a fancy little twirl.

''It's not my fault you're some sort of ice fairy.''

''Ice fairy? Rude. Not my fault you're a bump on a log.'' The blonde teases with a sly wink as he skates past Noctis. The Prince huffed in response, rolling his eyes. He fought back a laugh as he tried to follow Prompto's movements. The other boy snickered, doing a leap to show off. However, when he touched down, he found the ice was much thinner than he anticipated. There was the horrible sound of ice cracking for a moment, and then Prompto's panicked shriek as he plunged into the freezing water below.

''Prompto!'' Noct's desperate scream resonated around the park. He was still clumsy on his skates, slipping as he tried to reach his friend. Prompto bobbed above the water, his breath coming in short gasps. Noctis hurried to him as fast as he could, eventually deciding to strip the skates and toss them aside.

''N-Noct, it's..it's so cold, f-fuck...!'' The blonde shivered, his teeth chattering as he desperately tried to scramble onto the ice. His hands couldn't quite make purchase on the slippery surface.

''It's okay..it's okay, I've got you! I can pull you up!'' Noctis got to his feet slowly. In nothing but his socks, he held onto his friend and slowly attempted to pull him out. He just barely managed to do so. The ice was crackling beneath his feet, and the onyx-haired boy had to think fast.

''Prom, I'm gonna toss you!'' He used all of his strength to throw the blonde as close to safety as he could physically manage. Prom's side hit the edge of the ice, but in his large wet coat, he couldn't feel much. Right now, the cold was more noticeable than his pain. Noctis summoned a sword from his Armiger and tossed it. The blade sank into a tree trunk and he warped just before the ice cracked apart.

He was so worried that he left his sword in the tree while he ran to his friend.

''Prompto, Prompto, I'm here...'' Noctis tugged him off the bank carefully, pulling him into a hug to try to surrender some of his body heat to the now freezing boy.

''S-so cold...''

''It's okay...it's okay..I'm gonna call for an ambulance...You aren't allowed to die on me. Okay? You have to be alright...'' Noctis tried to force back tears, wanting to stay calm to help his friend. He called the emergency number immediately, his hands trembling. Once he had an ambulance on the way, he called Ignis.

''Hello? Noctis, what's wrong?'' He could hear the panic in Noct's breathing immediately, and his head was swimming with the worst thoughts.

''Going to the hospital with Prompto...''

''Are you alright??? Noctis, what happened??''

''He fell through the ice...'' Noct all but whimpered, lowering his head. Prompto's breathing was no longer panicked, but he was still freezing. His skin was pale and his lips looked much too bright. 

''Where are you?''

''At Central Insomnia Pa-'

''On my way.'' Ignis hung up seconds later. Noctis shoved his phone unceremoniously back into his pocket, hugging Prompto and rocking with him.

The waiting room in the hospital was suffocating. Noct had all but forgotten just how much he hated it. He oftentimes had to come here when he was younger so the healers could examine his back. This was different...he was here for Prompto this time.

Ignis and Gladio arrived to keep Noctis company while he waited on news. The healers called on him soon, saying that Prompto would be alright and he was asking for them. The three men were led down the hallways, deep into the bowels of the hospital. Noctis decided he never wanted to see anyone he cared about hooked up to that many machines ever again. Prompto didn't look right with and IV in his arm and a hospital gown on. He did look much warmer, draped in blankets. His skin was just about back to normal. Prompto didn't have energy to sit up right away, but he did give them one of his brightest smiles.

''Prom....'' Noctis sighs with relief, sitting at his friend's bedside.

''Hey, guys. 'M doing better now. Kinda sleepy, but I don't feel cold anymore.''

''We should let you rest, then. Seeing us isn't as important as getting sleep.'' Ignis chides him softly.

''No...! Don't go.'' Prompto pleaded, as if he thought being without them was the worst thing that could happen to him. Noctis wasn't going anywhere, already planning to stay the night in the hospital with him, just like his Dad did for him when he was younger.

''I'll stay with him, if you guys wanna head back.''

''Of course, Noct. Don't stay up all night, yeah? And you, blondie...be more careful, okay? You gave us heart attacks....'' Gladio says this gently, in a tone he hardly ever used with anyone except Iris. Prompto looked at him with tired periwinkle eyes.

''Sorry for worrying anyone...''

''Don't be sorry, yeah? Just get some rest and take care of yourself.'' He set something beside Prompto's bed, and the blonde shifted to see a small Chocobo plush there.

''Gladio...''

''See you guys later!'' He was practically dragging Ignis out, wanting to leave the situation before it became emotionally charged. Emotions weren't Gladio's strong suit. Prompto hugged the plush to him, feeling the wall dividing them finally begin to come down.

_ _

_ ~Prompto~ _

He hadn't questioned why Noctis would invite him over on the 25 th of October. Honestly, Prompto had a tendency to forget. His birthday was never the source or cause of any excitement. It was just a normal day to him. Maybe that was why he stood there dumbfounded in the entryway of Noct's apartment while the room resounded with, ''Happy Birthday!''.

''You okay, Prompto? We didn't actually scare you, did we?'' Noctis saw the confusion and perhaps terror on his friend's face.

''W-what? No, I'm just...you remembered? You guys didn't have to do all of this for me.''

''Of course we did. You're always going out of your way for everyone else. Today is...about you.'' The Prince gave him a soft smile; one of the rarest sights. Prompto felt awkward under their gaze, but he also felt truly heartwarmed. Gladio, and Ignis were there, as well as Iris, Gladio's younger sister.

''Come on in! Iggy's making your favorite.'' Gladio waves Prompto in casually, a beer in his hand. Prom studied them for a few moments before realizing this was  _ real  _ and not some cruel joke. The blonde nodded, biting his lip a little in the hopes it would help him to lose that teary-eyed expression. He slid off his shoes gently, and the smell of dinner caught his nose. It was something spicy, and it made his mouth water. Prompto could see a suspiciously cake-shaped tin resting on the countertop, but he dared not sneak a peek.

''So, nineteen, huh?'' Iris chirps cheerfully, rubbing her arm and rocking back and forth on her feet, ''does it feel any different?''

''Nah. Just another year older. Today is just another day.'' He responds sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

''I don't think that's true.'' The sweet little brunette gave him a smile that had him tilting his head.

''Oh yeah? What do you think?'' Prompto offers Iris a smile back.

''I think every year is important. Every birthday is important....it's the day you were brought into the world and you're still here today...that's something special. That's something to celebrate.'' Her words had him speechless for a moment. He had to wonder if it really was something to celebrate. Prompto didn't know how to put his fears out into the world at that moment and he didn't want to ruin the warm and kind atmosphere of such a party. So, he watched his favorite movies with his friends (some Noctis remembered, but movies were something he and Gladio often talked about), Prompto played his favorite video games (all of that was Noct's expertise) and he ate his favorite food (Ignis remembered this well from their lessons together), topped off with the loveliest vase of sunflowers that he ever saw (provided by Iris). He did all of this while trying not to cry every time he was presented with something he loved. Prompto was so blown away that these people paid attention to him...enough attention to collaborate together and do something wild like this. At the end of the night, he was treated to lemon tarts, which were his absolute favorite desert. He tried not to eat too many and ruin his diet, though the temptation was strong. After dessert, all of them played cards together. Iris kept winning, much to the dismay of Gladio who continued to insist she cheated. Prompto played with the sunflower petals absentmindedly as the game went on. Gladio got more and more drunk by the second, which caused him to be the first person to fall asleep. Ignis provided the larger man with a comfortable blanket, draping it over him as he slumbered on the floor. Iris went out like a light next to her brother, fighting with him over the blanket he was now hogging. Prompto slipped outside for some fresh air, looking off at Insomnia in all her majesty.

''I love and hate this view.'' Noctis comments, leaning against the sliding door to the balcony. His voice might have made Prompto jump if he hadn't been so lost in his own thoughts.

''Yeah? Why is that?''The Prince came to stand beside him, resting his elbows on the railing.

''Because today, I'm looking out on Insomnia as a Prince. Someday...I'll be seeing it all as its ruler.'' He explains, rubbing his arms softly. Noct's eyes were somewhere distant and his mind shortly followed. Immediately upon seeing it, Prompto elbowed his friend playfully.

''Come on...that's someday, not today. It's okay to not have all the answers yet. Enjoy being young and hot before you're some sad old man with no time for video games.''

''Sad old man? Wow.'' Noctis snorts, pushing him back playfully.

''Okay, you could be a happy old man, too.'' Prompto laughs, the stars reflecting in his eyes. Noctis shook his head softly, taking a gentle breath.

''You're doing it again.''

''Doing...what again?'' The blonde quirked an eyebrow.

''I'm making tonight about me...and you're going along with it, helping me out. Always giving me advice and shit. I'm terrible at that. I know you're not super happy about your birthday, but...I really just wanted you to know how much we all appreciate you. You're the glue that keeps us together. When Iggy and I have a fight, you're the mediator. When Gladio needs to get his mind off of training, you're there. You looked after Iris a few times, taken care of my apartment, helped me clean...talked with me about stuff I couldn't tell anyone else. Prompto, I'm not sure if you really believed what Iris said before....but she's right. Today is about celebrating you. If you weren't here right now, I wouldn't have asked for this apartment. I'd still be stuck in The Citadel, surrounded by overbearing, overprotective staff. Honestly, my life would be hell without you. Don't ever forget that.'' Noct's voice became serious as he spoke. Prompto couldn't even get a word out, afraid that if he said anything all of his emotions would tumble out at once. He could only focus on trying to stomp out the forming tears as his friend rested a firm hand on his shoulder.

''Thank you, Prompto. Happy birthday, dude.'' Prompto looked over at him, and he found that he was unable to hold back the tears anymore. They slid down his face, weaving opalescent paths as they went.

''N-Noct...'' He wiped his face with the backs of his hands.

''Hey, hey. No tears. This is a party, yeah?''

''They're happy tears...No one has...ever said anything like that to me...you guys went all out with this and you really didn't have to.'' Prompto explained slowly, trying not to get too emotional.

''Sure we did. You do so much for us all the time, you deserve to have a day where we do things for you.''

''I really don't deserve you guys...''

''That's the anxiety talking, dude. Come on. Let's go sneak some more of those lemon tarts. I think Ignis fell asleep.''

''I'm incredibly wide awake, thank you very much.'' Ignis responded from the kitchen.

''Damn his insane hearing.''

''Neither of you will have hearing left if you touch my tarts before the morning. I suggest you turn in for the night if you're that eager to have some. I want to be sure there's enough left for everyone to enjoy.'' Noctis could hear that hand-on-one-hip tone in Iggy's voice. He was a hundred percent serious.

''Well...I guess I could go for a nap.''

''Tapping out early, huh?'' Prompto snickers, his sunny demeanor finally returned as Ignis's distraction allowed him a moment to compose himself.

''Meh, I think I'll sleep just fine tonight.'' Noctis headed inside, followed by the blonde. Prompto was given the couch while Noctis crashed on the floor in front of it. Ignis finally managed to lock up and head to sleep on the floor not too far from Gladio. Prompto grabbed his camera before he fell asleep and he snapped a very sleepy and dark-lit selfie. The lighting wasn't perfect, but he could see just how happy he looked. Prompto wanted to keep this one...He wanted to make sure he never forgot how happy he was in this moment. How great it felt to be accepted. This picture would remind him even when his anxiety was pulling at him from all directions. This was where he belonged...in his best friend's apartment with his unlikely friends. He went to sleep with a satisfied smile on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's hard for me to put this into words. Prompto was my first love from the series; the first one I really felt attached to. I've grown and fallen in love with the other Chocobros as well, but Prompto will always hold a special place in my heart. This last year was not kind to me. Since getting into FFXV and joining the fandom, I've changed a lot. Prompto is a big reason for that. He inspires me. I've lost weight, I've been more self-confident, I've been less anxious. I'm trying to better myself...and Prompto was a lot of that. So...this is a thank you. One he will never read, but that's okay with me. In the darkest points of my life, he's been my sunlight. Thank you, Prompto. Happy birthday, sunshine.


End file.
